


Vigilance

by orphan_account



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Background Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane - Freeform, College AU, Domestic Fluff, Drama, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Pining, Romance, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-22 00:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22439734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shadowhunters College AU: Maia and Simon are in college and have been dating for a few months, afflictions in their relationship suddenly accrue when his previous crush, Isabelle Lightwood suddenly begins to reappear in his life. Can the two maintain their relationship or will a promiscuous Izzy finally give Simon everything that he's always wanted?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Maia Roberts
Kudos: 4





	Vigilance

Maia yawns softly, she stretches her wilt body and squints her bleary eyes as she is suddenly roused from her deepened slumber. “G'morning,” She hears a raspy voice say from behind her. She chuckles, mussling her fingers through her disheveled curls before sitting up to rest her back against the headboard. 

“Morning. What time did you get in last night?” She inquisitively asks, while watching Simon groggily toss the strewn blanket that was draped across their bodies, aside. His furrowed brows creases together as he covered his mouth, stifling a loud yawn. 

“Just a little after 2. I was exhausted after doing three sets.” He explains, in reference to his band Rock Solid Panda. Albeit they were only a local band, they obtained a fairly large fanbase and gained popularity within the school campus and around the city. They were always booking gigs at the uptown clubs and opening up for other bands. Maia was proud of the success that her boyfriend had, she was fully aware of how important music was to him. “The guys wanted to stay longer, have a few more drinks with these girls that we met,”

He explained, which Maia raised an accusatory brow at him. She undoubtedly trusted Simon, who she constantly had to side eye, however were the minx that prowled around in the clubs and bars who always vied for Simon's attention. Even on campus sometimes there was always a girl who would coquettishly fawn at how amazing the band was. 

“Oh, is that why you smell like cheap perfume and booze?” Maia jests, much to Simon's amusement.

He sniffed his shirt and creased his eyebrows together before playfully stating, “Really? I thought I washed that smell off of me last night.” She rolled her eyes at his rebuttal, chuckling lowly as she rose from the bed. The cold breeze from the air sent goosebumps trailing against her bare legs, she shivered lightly and tugged at the hem of the large t-shirt she slept in. Maia could hear the sound of Simon's gait trailing behind her as she makes her way down the hall and into the bathroom. 

“You mad at me?” He asks, chiseling himself against her backside while his hands envelope around her waist. The base of his chin genially rests against her shoulder, his brown eyes gaze at hers through the mirror. 

“Why would I be mad at you?” She sincerely asks, though their was a small reflection of curiosity flickering heavily in her voice. She wasn't mad at him at all but she was curious to know why he thought she would be. 

Simon shrugged, his hands tightened around her waist. He numbly gnawed at his lower lip as his gaze suddenly diverted away from hers. His countenance marred one of ambivalence. Maia felt a moue frown wan her lips as she looked at how hesitant he hastily became. She turned around in his arms to face him. She folds her arms akimbo and waited for him to speak. 

“It wasn't nothing, really. She just happened to be at one of the shows. Then Erik brought her backstage and we talked for a bit but I—” Simon paused mid rant and averted his eyes upwards at Maia. He inhaled a deeply breath, already knowing that once he finishes this story that the direction of this conversation is going to take a steep shift. “Izzy was there last night.”

He inwardly winced at the reaction of her countenance. Maia scoffed lowly after tightly pursuing her lips together. She shook her head. Maia didn't hate Isabelle per se, actually she thought the girl was astonishingly beautiful. But, there was an incident that occurred a few months back when Izzy mistakenly mistook Simon's niceness for him attempting to pursue her — which resulted into her nearly kissing him on the lips. Luckily, Simon's quick reflexes was assertive enough to prevent their mouths from colliding. 

Simon told Maia the same day it happened, he didn't want to be that boyfriend that withheld secrets, hence the reason for telling her that he had ran into Izzy again. He knew that Maia wasn't exactly fond of Izzy, especially since she tried to kiss him but still he wanted her to be aware so she didn't think that he was purposefully hiding something from her. “Nothing happened, I promise.” He assured her.

Maia nods, “Okay.” She retracted herself from within his grasp and sauntered out of the bathroom, heading back into the bedroom so that she could retrieve some clothes. She scoured through her drawers, haphazardly tossing her clothes aside until she found something to wear. After grabbing a clean pair of underwear and a bra, she ambled back to the bathroom so that she could take her morning shower. 

What was distracting was Simon's smothering scrutiny, heedily watching her as she shucked out of her clothing. “You say you aren't upset but I can clearly tell that you are, Maia.” He sighs as he leans his body against the counter, his arms folded across his chest. 

Maia shimmied her black laced underwear over her hips, allowing them to fall to the floor with a soft thud. Her shirt and bra follows along in the mix soon after. “It was unexpected, she just approached me after the show. She asked about you and I told her that we're still together.”

“Simon, I already said that it was okay.” She deeply sighs, stepping into the shower allowing the hot water to drizzle against her skin. He was right, she was upset — the girl that tried to interfere with their relationship was sneakily prowling her way back into Simon's life again. She didn't want to be the girlfriend that forbade him from hanging out with people that she disliked but his naïveté towards Izzy's true intentions made it difficult for Maia to trust her around her boyfriend. Not to mention, she was in no mood of arguing about the situation. Maia grabbed her loofah and squeezed a doolop of her coconut water body wash onto it and began to lather her body clean. Simon emanated an exasperated sigh before removing his clothing. He stepped into the shower, instinctively wrapping his arms around her waist again. 

“I love you,” He murmurs, his breath is warm against her skin. His pillowy lips are pressed against her nape, pampering chaste kisses along her dewy skin. She knows that he isn't saying it for reassurance, it was for sincerity. Simon loved Maia more than anything in the world. The last thing he ever wanted to do was to make her feel as if she has to compete with someone else, because it didn't matter, no one else matter but her.

“I know. I love you too.” She says, inhaling a soft breath when she feels the soft padding of his thumb caressing along her torso, not to mention his body was flush against her backside and he could feel the swelling of his arousal pressing against her butt. She ignored his salacious increase of libido and continued to wash her body, much to Simon's avail. “Simon, I'm trying to shower.” She whines as she continuously attempted to pry herself from his vice grasp. 

“Kiss me so I know that you aren't mad at me.” He baragained with a impish grin, to which she callously rolled her eyes. She emanated an irritated huff of air before quickly pressing her mouth against his — but Maia soon felt herself succumbing to his sudden ravenous libido at her own volition when he grabbed her by the waist and pressed her against the shower wall. 

“I've gotta be in class in twenty minutes,” Simon only smirks roguishly at her as he tightly wraps her legs around his torso, after settling himself at the center of her apex. He enthralled at the breathy moans that escaped from her mouth, the heavy weight of his swollen girth pressed against his thigh and her stomach. 

“I love you so much, Maia Roberts. You're the only girl that I have ever wanted,” She resisted the urge of hastily offering her rebuttal, but the words seemingly dissipated from her lips the moment she felt him dryly thrust his hips forward. She gasped at the delicious friction, feeling her cunt avidly throbbing for more contact. “God, you're so beautiful.” He ruts his hips again, this time allowing his pelvic bone to linger against hers. 

Maia's eyes gently fluttered, she gnawed harshly on her lower lip to stifle the hymn of breathy that threatened to spew from her lips. She parted her mouth, preparing to chide him for his coquettish behavior until she felt his mouth press wholly against hers. His lips were pillowy and soft, he kissed her with a ravenous ardor while he sucked at the plush skin on her bottom lip. They kissed each other with an inert vigor, their heavy tongues pressed against each other's as they fought for dominance. 

Maia's hands are tousling through his matted, disheveled hair seeking as an achor while she writhed helplessly beneath him. Simon bit at her lip and smirked, “So, I'm taking that you're not mad at me anymore?”

“Shut up and kiss me.” Maia replied, much to his amusement and avidity. He was docile of her commands, he kissed her until both of their breathing became labored, until their lips became swollen. Simon was aghast when Maia began to roll her hips and press down on him. The friction caused him to sputter, his grip on her waist tightened. “Need — you.” She whines, feeling desperate to feel him nestled deeply inside of her. 

“Yeah?” He reaches down and grabs ahold of himself, droplets of creamy precum oozed from the tip. 

“Yeah.” She bites on her lip and watches, spectating how he aligned himself at her center and gently began to ease himself inside of her wanton warmth. Maia's mouth hangs agape, the pain is sharp as he stretches her whole. He continued to fill her until he was pressed against her hilt, he paused, waiting and allowing her time to adjust. 

Simon's thrusts were languid, unrelenting and sinew. He sloshed sounds of her dewy, slicked folds while his rigid cock thrusted deftly inside of her nearly spurs both of them to their precipice. Maia moans softly, feeling him shifting his hips, going deeper, harder. Simon murmurs an inward profanity as he feels her wanton cunt gently quivering around his swollen cock.“Baby, M' gonna need you to cum.” He rasps heavily against her neck, his breath hitched. 

“Then make me,” Maia coquettishly rebuttals, smirking slyly before reaching down and grabbing ahold of his ass cheeks and proffering them with a gentle squeeze. She stretches her legs further, giving him a perfect view as he slowly extracted himself out of her swollen hollow and teasingly rubbed the head of his tip along the slicked slit of her folds. “Fuck — Simon.” Maia's eyes rolled to the back of her head, she bit down on her lip while he pressed a thumb against the center of her milky apex. 

“Ooh,” Her mouth slants agape, her eyes softly flutter while her hips roll in tandem along the slightly calloused skin of his forefinger. Her head lulls backward and rests against the shower wall. Simon's fingers deftly pinched, curled and teased at her sensitized pink flesh, unrelentingly pressing deeper inside of her, causing her to croak a loud gasp. Maia whimpers once she felt his fingers abandon her sticky warmth, he smirks as his lips feverishly nibbled at her neck.

“I love you,” He whispers, momentarily halting his movements so that he could gaze into her heavy lidded eyes. Maia drew in a quick breath, her throat grows heavy, her teeth are gnawing at the plush skin on her bottom lip again — she could feel the ridges of his cock chafing against her skin while he pressed heavily inside of her. One hand was placed against the shower wall while the other tightly gripped at her hips; she flushed herself closer, nearly molding her body against his. 

Their chests pressed tightly against each other's; her bouncy one against his flattened one, her legs enveloped around his waist, she stretches her inner thighs and grounds her hips downward, they moan in unison. He could feel her quivering, almost at the edge, nearly at her precipice. Simon goes slower and drawls deeper, much to her delight. Their heavy breaths mesh as he slowly feels the thick essence of her sticky arousal spewing from her body, coating his penis. He continued to ride her though the aftershocks of her orgasms, fucking her with abandon. 

He watches, their eyes never divert away from each other's as she cums for the third time this morning. Maia reached forward and kissed him; slowly, softly, chastely. The taste of last night's beer still lingered a bit on his lips but she didn't mind. She depends the kiss, their lips messily collide. Simon could feel himself becoming breathless, his lungs burning for air but he continued to kiss Maia, not caring if he risked asphyxiation. “I love you, too. Always.” She whispers on his lips causing him to tighten the grip he held around her. 

She giggled when she felt the weight of his penis pressing against her inner thigh, swelling with arousal again. “Already?” 

He sheepishly smiles, “Seems like I just can't get enough of you.” He murmured before pulling her swollen mouth back down towards his. 

“As much as I would love to have shower sex with you all morning, we're going to miss the rest of our first class if we don't hurry.” She ripostes, pecking his lips with a quick kiss before finally drawing apart. They hastily washed their bodies of the bodily fluids that was sticky against their thighs.


End file.
